Falling Down
by Teteru
Summary: Kedua belas orang saling terhubung dengan benang merah. Mempunyai tujuan yang sama. Menghancurkan sistem. /Ficlet/EXO member/Story 1. Xiumin-Luhan/ Story 2. Suho-Lay/ Story 3. Kris-Tao/ Story 4. Kai-Sehun/ Story 5. Baekhyun-Chanyeol/ Story 6. Chen-D.O/ Last Story. Falling Down/
1. Story 1 Kreator

**24 Juni —Kreator**

Riuh gemuruh suara terdengar menggema di seluruh pelosok stadium. Mereka semua saling mengelu-elukan pemain jagoan mereka. Tidak ada yang ingin kalah keras dengan suara suporter lawan, berakhir dengan teriakan yang sebenarnya memekakan telinga. Tapi siapa peduli. Toh, para suporter ini di sini untuk tujuan itu —selain melihat kekalahan atau kemenangan tim jagoan mereka.

Tidak beda jauh dengan suporter mereka, para pemain sepak bola di tengah stadium pun saling melancarkan aksi panas mereka. Memperebutkan satu bola bulat kecil untuk dikuasai oleh kaki mereka dan memasukannya ke gawang lawan. Tak ada yang mau mengalah, sama halnya dengan suporter mereka. Kedua tim itu rela menguras keringat mereka hanya untuk bisa mengalahkan lawan. Memberikan gol bagi timnya agar nilai mereka lebih unggul dibanding nilai lawan.

Semua mata saling memandang sengit. Mereka mulai ingin menjatuhkan lawan dari hal terkecil, yaitu memulai dari mata. Tapi coba ditelisik lebih jauh lagi, ada dua pemain yang mengandung tatapan berbeda. Mereka berdua dari tim yang berbeda tapi pandangan saling tatap mereka bukanlah tatapan pembunuh seperti yang dimiliki lainnya. Tatapan itu terkesan licik dan berakhir dengan seringaian dari masing-masing.

Yang berpipi gembil dengan perawakan lebih kecil di antara keduanya mengangguk. Mengambil alih bola dengan kemampuannya yang tidak diragukan lagi. Seketika semua sporter timnya langsung berteriak kencang melihat salah satu dari pemain unggulan tim itu mulai bergerak. Begitu pun dengan pelatih dan para pemain di bangku cadangan. Mereka semua langsung berseru menyemangati.

Pemain itu adalah pemain yang jarang menunjukkan kemampuannya meski ia masuk ke dalam tim inti. Pelatih mereka bukannya pilih kasih memasukannya ke tim inti. Tapi lebih karena bakat luar biasa pemainnya itu yang membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk memasukkannya ke dalam tim inti. _Mood_nya memang selalu buruk dan tampak enggan untuk ikut bermain. Bahkan terkadang ia terlihat tak acuh ketika pertandingan berlangsung. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang perlu disyukuri oleh sang pelatih, pemain itu tidak pernah membiarkan timnya kalah. Sayangnya, pelatih luput dari satu hal. Pemain dari tim lawan yang memiliki karakter yang sama dengan karakter pemainnya itu tidak sama sekali mencoba menghalangi permainannya. Padahal sudah menjadi rahasia umum, pemain dari tim lawan yang itu sangat antusias jika berkaitan dengan melawan pemainnya.

Sorak sorai masih menggema meski kini mulai melambat. Ada yang aneh, itu yang baru mereka sadari. Pemain yang mereka elu-elukan tidak memasukan bola ke gawang lawan. Malah sebaliknya, ia berbalik menggiring bola tersebut kembali ke gawang milik timnya. Dan itu semua berakhir dengan wajah tercengang dan stadium yang tiba-tiba terkesiap sepi. Pemain itu telah berhasil membobol satu gawang, tapi

—gawangnya sendiri.

"Xiumin! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Itu teriakan dari kapten tim pemain yang 'bunuh diri' tadi.

Bukannya merasa bersalah, pemain itu malah berbalik dan tersenyum dengan jenaka —atau terkesan imut?

"Aku hanya memasukan bola, dan ternyata malah masuk ke sana." Xiumin —pemain itu menunjuk gawang timnya dengan kerjapan polos. Ia menulikan pendengarannya ketika makian dari pemain lain mulai terdengar. Bahkan hujatan dari suporter timnya. Ia tidak peduli.

Xiumin memilih melangkah dengan santai menuju kursi cadangan dan duduk di sana dengan tenang. Tidak memperdulikan pelatihnya yang mengumpatinya dengan lantang dan bahkan mencoba ditenangkan oleh salah satu teman timnya. Atau bahkan puluhan orang lainnya termasuk teman tim dan suporternya yang juga seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Lagi-lagi ia tidak peduli.

Diambilnya handuk kering di dalam tas selempang miliknya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh di kursi cadangan dan menutup mukanya dengan handuk tersebut.

Lambat laun, permainan kembali dimulai. Meski masih sedikit ricuh namun keadaan untungnya masih bisa terkendali. Ia memajamkan matanya mencoba untuk mengatur indera pendengarannya lebih tajam. Sekian menit kemudian ia mulai mendengar suara riuh yang sama dengan suara riuh yang ditujukan padanya tadi. Bedanya, suara riuh itu bukan untuknya, tapi pemain lain yang ada di tim lawan. Pemain yang sempat berbagi pandangan licik dengannya tadi.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia mendengar hal yang sama yang terjadi padanya tadi. Teriakan umpatan itu terdengar lagi. Tapi bukan untuknya, melainkan untuk pemain lawan tadi. Yang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. 'Bunuh diri'.

"Kerja bagus Luhan. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu kerja sang _Operator_," gumam Xiumin pelan dengan seringai yang tercetak di bibir marmutnya. Untungnya seringai itu tertutup oleh handuk yang terlampir di wajahnya.

Dan di sana, Luhan —sang pemain lawan yang melakukan 'bunuh diri' tadi hanya tersenyum manis menerima umpatan dari seluruh pendukungnya.

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Crime, Sci-Fi**

_**Inspirated by **_**IAMX – _The Great Shipwreck of Life_**

**Story©Terunobozu**

= **Story 1 – Kreator _finished =_**


	2. Story 2 Operator

**25 Juni —**_**Operator**_

Pemuda berwajah tenang dengan _image_ malaikatnya tersenyum manis kepada seorang wanita paruh baya —yang dikenalnya sebagai seorang ibu— di hadapannya. Mengecup pipinya ringan lalu ikut duduk di deretan kursi makan di ruangan itu.

Ini sarapan pagi. Tapi semua hidangan yang tertera di atas meja panjang dengan sepuluh kursi mengelilinginya itu terlalu mewah hanya untuk sebuah sarapan. Di tambah di sana hanya ada dirinya, ayahnya, ibunya, dan kakaknya. Menyisakan enam kursi yang dibiarkan kosong.

Ayah dan kakaknya masih membicarakan mengenai politik, saham, dan perusahaan. Ibunya masih tersenyum hangat di sana, meski di ruang makan itu ia tidak berhenti mengotak-ngatik _smartphone_-nya. Tidak ada yang spesial bagi pemuda itu.

Keluarganya adalah keluarga terhormat dan terpandang.

Sejujurnya ia bosan dengan _title _itu. Tapi dirinya sendiri sudah ter-_setting _dengan _image_ tuan muda yang baik dan terhormat. Bahkan banyak orang yang menyanjungnya sebagai pribadi dan rupa malaikat. Tidakkah itu lucu?

"Sayang, agendamu hari ini apa? Kau tidak ada kuliah, kan?"

Itu pertanyaan dari ibunya. Ia tahu, sesibuk apapun ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu masih memperhatikan anaknya. Meski dalam takaran yang tidak benar —maksudnya lebih seperti diperuntukkan untuk menjaga nama keluarganya yang terhormat.

"Aku akan ke rumah Lay, Bu." Pemuda itu menghentikan sepintas acara makannya dan tersenyum lembut pada ibunya.

"Ah, Ibu lupa. Ibu dengar ia baru pulang dari rumah sakit, kan?" tanya ibunya dengan nada khawatir.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mengiyakan. Secara serentak, ayah dan kakaknya menghentikan obrolan mereka dan menatap pemuda itu dengan antusias.

Dan ini mulai tidak disukai pemuda itu sesungguhnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Suho?"

Pertanyaan itu muncul dari mulut ayahnya. Sejujurnya pemuda yang dipanggil Suho itu tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang dilontar oleh ayahnya. Semua nadanya terdengar seperti seringai licik dalam geraman yang hangat dan wajah penuh perhatian. Tapi Suho tidak bisa jujur dengan pemikirannya. Ia hanya bisa membalas dengan senyuman hangat. Ia seperti robot yang memang di _setting_ untuk itu.

"Aku baru mau lihat, Ayah. Tapi kalau menurut cerita Ibunya Lay, ia sudah lebih baik makanya diperbolehkan pulang."

Ayahnya mengangguk. Sekarang giliran kakaknya yang memandangnya dengan senyuman hangat yang membuat Suho muak.

"Kau harus menjaga hubunganmu dengan Lay. Persahabatan kalian akan berdampak baik bagi perusahaan dan posisi kita."

Suho tahu, itulah kata yang akan diucapkan oleh kakaknya. Dan ia semakin muak dengan keluarga hangatnya ini. Semuanya terasa terlalu bertopeng meski itu benar-benar tulus sekalipun. Karena Suho sudah terlalu skeptis dengan ketulusan itu sendiri.

Suho sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan makanannya di pagi hari itu sebelum semua makanan yang masuk ke dalam perutnya ia muntahkan. Terlalu berlama dengan keluarganya bisa membuatnya mual. Lagi pula ada hal yang harus ia lakukan dengan sahabatnya, Lay.

Sesegera setelah suara tarikan kursi yang di dengar, ketiga orang lain di ruang makan itu langsung menatap Suho. Melayangkan pandangan tanya dengan senyuman hangat andalan mereka.

"Kau pergi sekarang, Sayang?" tanya ibunya dengan perhatian yang terlihat —hangat?

Suho mengangguk. Ia pamit pergi dari sana sebelum pertanyaan lain menghujamnya. Menggunakan jasa supir untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sang sahabat. Ia, entah kenapa belum begitu berani untuk mengendarai mobilnya sendiri. Dan ia lebih memilih Lay yang mengantarnya menggunakan mobil ketika mereka harus berjalan berdua. Meski itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Sungguh.

Meski terlihat lemah dengan penyakit yang dideritanya, Lay nyatanya cukup gila untuk memperlakukan dunianya. Termasuk menyetir. Dan ia bersumpah, Lay seperti keluarganya. Ia terlihat baik, polos, bahkan mungkin tulus. Tapi topeng yang ia gunakan lebih memuakkan dari keluarganya. Sayangnya, entah kenapa Suho tidak bisa muak dengan lelaki berdarah Cina itu. Sebaliknya, dirinya dengan senang hati masuk ke dunia gila milik Lay.

Tiba di depan rumah Lay, Suho langsung disambut hangat oleh Ibunya Lay, Nyonya Zhang. Tanpa ragu, Suho langsung menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Kamar Lay ada di sana. Dan Lay masih terbaring beristirahat —menurut ibunya — di kamarnya.

Lay adalah anak satu-satunya di keluarga Zhang. Salah satu keluarga yang berpengaruh di Cina. Entah dalam segi perusahaan, saham, dan politik. Ibarat kata, jika keluarga Zhang hancur dan bangkrut, maka dapat dipastikan ribuan orang akan berakhir sebagai pengangguran.

Lay dan dirinya satu tipikal. Tuan muda yang dihormati. Tuan muda yang dianggap sebagai malaikat.

—malaikat sayap hitam bagi Suho.

Senyuman lebar langsung menyambut Suho ketika pemuda itu sampai di dalam kamar Lay. Benar dugaannya. Lay tidak sedang beristirahat. Dirinya di sana, duduk di tempat favoritnya, di depan komputernya.

"Kukira kau istirahat?" Suho menghampiri Lay dan duduk di sampingnya. Senyum hangat ia sampirkan pada Lay.

"Kau gila! Aku akan istirahat di saat-saat seperti ini? Lebih baik aku mati."

Jawaban itu dilontarkan Lay dengan senyum hangat. Jika kau mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Lay, mungkin kau akan berpikir isi dari jawabannya tidak cocok jika dibarengi dengan senyum hangat dan polos miliknya.

Suho balas tersenyum hangat.

"Sang _Kreator_ sudah menghubungi kita."

Suho berujar dengan enteng sambil melihat permainan sepak bola yang ditayangkan di televisi di kamar Lay.

Lay mengangguk.

"Ayo kita mulai semuanya!" Serunya dengan ceria.

"Kita hubungi dulu _Ace_."

Mereka berdua pun saling bertatapan. Senyum hangat dan polos melebar dari semuanya. Tidak ada yang akan mengira bahwa senyum hangat itu awal dari neraka bagi orang-orang yang dirasa memuakkan bagi mereka.

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Crime, Sci-Fi**

_**Inspirated by **_**IAMX – _The Great Shipwreck of Life_**

**Story©Terunobozu**

= **Story 2 – _Operator finished =_**

* * *

**A/N. **Maafkan saya, mungkin Sci-Fi di sini tidak akan begitu terlihat. Ini hanya _genre _pelengkap. Terima kasih untuk setiap review berharga semuanya :)_  
_


	3. Story 3 Ace

**25 Juni —**_**Ace**_

Langit saat itu cerah. Biru dan arakan awan berwarna putih mengisinya. Mengalihkan pandangan seorang pemuda yang kini tengah terduduk di depan bangku taman. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dengan mencoba menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Meresapi segala anugrah yang telah diberikan Tuhan.

Dengan rambut yang dicat berwarna pirang dan perawakan tinggi di atas rata-rata telah cukup membuatnya menjadi bahan tontonan di taman itu. Entah itu oleh siswa sekolah menengah atau bahkan ibu-ibu. Jika boleh dirinya sombong, ia memang tampan. Tapi dipandangi seperti itu membuatnya jengah juga.

Dingin.

Pipi pemuda itu terasa dingin. Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati seorang pemuda tinggi lainnya dengan mata panda tengah membawa dua kaleng Cola —yang salah satunya ia tempelkan di pipi pemuda itu.

"Sekaleng Cola untuk _gege _ku yang tampan." Pemuda bermata panda itu berucap dengan nada dibuat imut.

Pemuda berambut pirang yang dipanggil _gege_ hampir terjengkang ketika mendengar nada suaranya.

"Tao hentikan! Itu membuatku takut. Sudah cukup dengan perempuan-perempuan itu." Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menggeser duduknya hingga berada di jarak aman —menurutnya— dengan pemuda bermata panda yang ia panggil Tao.

Tawa Tao langsung menggelegar ketika pemuda berambut pirang itu membalas candaannya seperti itu.

"Hei, hei, reaksimu terlalu berlebihan Kris."

Tao menghampiri pemuda berambut pirang yang ia panggil Kris dan duduk di sampingnya dengan senyum yang masih mengembang.

Hal yang baru disadari oleh Kris adalah koper besar berwarna merah yang diseret oleh tangan kiri Tao.

"Sudah kau amankan?" tanya Kris tidak percaya sambil menunjuk koper yang kini terparkir di depan mereka berdua.

Tao mengangguk. "Minum _Cola_mu."

Kris mengangguk dan langsung meneguk _Cola_nya dengan antusias. Itu minuman favoritnya, jadi tidak heran jika reaksinya berlebihan setelah tenggorokkannya yang kering terbasahi oleh minuman berwarna hitam bening itu.

"Minuman ini memang bukan berasal dari bumi!"

Kris masih memandang _Cola_nya dengan takjub. Tao yang melihat itu hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya ia sudah melihat hal yang serupa dari pemuda tampan namun aneh di sampingnya ini.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kau telah memecahkan rekormu sendiri. Ini lebih cepat lima menit." Kris mengacungkan satu jempol dengan senyuman yang dibuat sekeren mungkin.

"Ya, ya, terima kasih pujiannya, Kris." Tao ikut melirik jam di tangannya. "Agak sedikit aneh sebenarnya. Tapi mungkin karena dia hanya adik dari perempuan gila itu, makanya penjagaannya tidak terlalu ketat. Dan ia sangat payah dalam bela diri." Tao melirik sekilas koper merah di hadapannya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan dari anak manja itu? Mengalahkan kemampuan _wushu_mu?"

"Setidaknya aku hanya ingin bermain-main sebentar." Tao merenggut. "Tapi Kris, semua datanya sudah kau dapatkan, kan?"

Kris mengangguk. "Tapi kita benar-benar keluar dari kepolisian, Tao."

"Itu tidak masalah. Selama kita bisa menjatuhkan mereka, jabatan tidaklah penting."

"Memang benar." Kris mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita tinggal menghubungi _Shadow _dan _Eksekutor_." Tao beranjak dari duduknya. Ia kembali menggeret koper merah berukuran besar itu. Berjalan keluar dari taman. Kris yang melihat itu hanya bisa mengikutinya.

"Dia sungguh muat masuk dalam koper itu?" Kris kembali menunjuk koper merah yang digeret Tao. "Apa dia masih hidup?"

Tao mengangguk. "Kalau dia mati, semua alibi akan hancur, Kris."

Tao sebenarnya bingung dengan pemuda di sampingnya ini. Kharismanya begitu kuat tapi terkadang ia seperti orang bodoh yang tersesat. Ok, lupakan ungkapan terakhirnya. Tapi Tao berani bersumpah, pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu terkadang mempunyai sifat diluar jangkauannya. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia juga pernah dapat komenan tersebut dari Kris. Tapi ya sudahlah, mungkin mereka memang cocok sebagai sepasang _Ace _di _game _ini. Karena sama-sama aneh mungkin?

"Ah iya ada yang ku lupa."

Perkataan Kris membuat Tao menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berbalik menatap Kris bingung. Sedangkan pemuda tinggi di depannya langsung menunjukkan senyum asimetris. Tao tahu, senyuman itu punya arti khusus jika tersimpul dari Kris.

Langkah Kris dengan perlahan menghampiri Tao. Mencengkran lengan kiri pemuda itu dan mengambil alih koper dari tangannya. Wajah Kris secara perlahan mendekati telinga Tao dan berbisik pelan.

"Aku lupa bilang kalau kita juga jadi buronan."

Kejadiannya terlalu cepat. Bahkan Tao belum begitu mengerti oleh ucapan Kris ketika dirinya tiba-tiba ditarik untuk berlari. Tangan kanan Kris mencengkram lengan kiri Tao untuk menariknya sementara tangan kirinya digunakan untuk menarik koper merah yang tadinya berada di tangan Tao.

Ketika Tao melihat ke arah belakang barulah ia mengerti. Beberapa orang polisi tengah mengejar mereka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang, Kris?"

Suara Tao terdengar frustasi. Tapi Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman simpul.

"Hanya berkreasi sedikit dengan data kepolisian mereka. _Sorry_, aku tidak bisa menahannya."

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Crime, Sci-Fi**

**_Inspirated by _****IAMX – **_**The Great Shipwreck of Life**_

**Story©Terunobozu**

**Story 03 – ****_Ace _**_**finished **_

* * *

**A/N. **Khusus chapter depan mungkin terdapat kata kasar. Jadi saya masih mempertimbangkan, tetap dalam rating T atau masuk M.

Tidak bosan saya mengucapkan, terima kasih untuk _review _berharga semuanya. T_hanks for ur support_. _Very big thanks _:)


	4. Story 4 Shadow

**25 Juni —**_**Shadow**_

Langit kelam di luar sana rupanya belum cukup mampu mengambil alih perhatian pemuda berkulit putih susu itu. Dirinya sekilas melirik pintu hotel di sampingnya. Menghela nafas kasar ketika mendengar suara aneh yang berasal dari dalam sana. Diambilnya _smartphone_ berwarna putih miliknya dan dipasangkan dengan manis di telinga.

Sekejap, suara-suara yang mengganggunya tadi tergantikan oleh suara musik bernada keras. Ia kembali menghela nafas bentuk syukur karena suara itu akhirnya bisa teredam dengan sempurna.

"Harus berapa kali ia mengotori telingaku yang polos ini," decaknya sebal.

Pemuda itu melihat _smartphone_nya yang bergetar keras. Sebuah _icon _pesan muncul di halaman muka sang _smartphone_. Ia dengan perlahan membuka pesan itu.

.

_Sudah selesai?_

_._

Pemuda itu mendecak ketika membaca pesan singkat itu sebelum kemudian membalas sang pesan.

_.  
_

_Kkamjong kembali bermain. Sialnya aku harus menunggunya._

.

Cukup lama hingga pemuda berkulit pucat itu kembali mendapat balasan.

_._

_Jangan begitu, Sehun. Bagaimana kalau setelah selesai nanti, kita minum bubble tea bersama?_

.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sehun itu mengembangkan senyumnya ketika membaca pesan terakhir yang ia dapat. Dengan secepat kilat ia membalas pesan tersebut.

_._

_Akan kutagih ajakanmu, Luhan. Awas saja jika kau lupa dan malah bermain bola dengan si Baozi._

.

Sehun mematikan _handphone_nya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam saku celananya. Sekarang tinggal menunggu pemuda yang tengah asyik bermain di dalam sana untuk segera menyelesaikan semuanya secepat mungkin.

Butuh waktu dua jam hingga akhirnya Sehun menemukan pemuda yang ia panggil Kkamjong tadi membuka pintu kamar hotel.

"Lamakah?" Cengiran khas keluar dari paras manis pemuda yang bernama Kai itu.

"Cukup lama hingga aku masih bisa mencium bau sp**mamu."

"Hei, hei, manis sekali perkataanmu."

"Kau menjijikan."

"Tapi jika tidak begitu, tidak akan ada ini." Kai melemparkan sebuah dompet pada Sehun bersamaan dengan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kubus dengan ukuran rusuk 1 cm —itu adalah _chip _sidik jari yang diciptakan oleh seseorang yang mereka panggil _operator_.

Sehun dengan reflek langsung menangkap apa yang dilempar oleh Kai.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan sidik jarinya. Usahakan dalam satu menit kau sudah memindahkan semua uang dalam ATMnya."

"Bodoh, hanya ada kartu kredit di dalamnya."

Kai memutar bola matanya malas mendengar itu. "Apakah itu penting? Kau bahkan bisa mengambil semua uangnya di bank hanya dengan mengetahui ID si pemilik."

"Aku suka gayamu memujiku." Senyum jahil langsung mengembang dari mulut Sehun.

"Aku tidak pernah memujimu, sayang." Kai langsung merangkul leher Sehun dan menyeretnya untuk berjalan. "Cepat lakukan tugasmu!"

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita meninggalkan istri orang nomor satu negeri ini di kamar itu?"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli?"

"Sejak munculnya kemungkinan kau menanamkan benihmu di rahimnya."

Jawaban Sehun cukup membuat Kai terdiam. Kesempatan itu dipakai Sehun untuk meloloskan diri dari rangkulan Kai. "Kenapa kau? Kita harus cepat menyerahkan _chip _sidik jari ini pada _eksekutor _dan memberikan uang pada si lintah darat _left hand_."

Mengetahui Kai tidak juga mengikutinya, Sehun akhirnya berhenti. Ia menoleh menatap Kai yang sedang menatap luar jendela. Menatap langit malam yang tadi di tatap Sehun. Sorotnya terlihat sedih dan Sehun bisa menangkapnya.

"Ini semua akan segera selesai, Kai. Dunia ini akan berjalan dengan semestinya setelah itu. Dan perjuangan kita selama ini tidak akan sia-sia."

Kai terperangah mendengar ucapan bijaksana yang keluar dari mulut Sehun. Ia hampir saja menangis terharu ketika senyum jenaka khas Sehun tersungging dari bibirnya yang tipis.

"Dan kau bisa membangun keluarga kecil bahagia bersama istri orang nomor satu itu."

Umpatan kecil keluar dari hati Kai. Harusnya ia tidak mudah terpengaruh oleh Sehun. Ia sudah mengenal Sehun semenjak ia baru bisa mengingat. Dan ia masih masuk kejebakan yang sama? Aih, naif sekali dirimu Kai.

"Harusnya aku tidak pernah mendengarmu, Oh Sehun." Kai menyeret langkahnya dengan tergesa dan melewati Sehun dengan cepat.

Sehun yang melihat itu hanya tergelak dengan tawanya. Tapi ia kemudian bungkam. Melangkah dalam diam di belakang Kai. Tangannya mulai sibuk mengotak-atik _smartphone _di tangannya. Mencoba mengobrak-abrik data di dalam beberapa Bank secara _online _untuk mendapatkan uang dari perempuan yang bersama dengan Kai di dalam kamar tadi. Bukan pekerjaan sulit bagi Sehun, karena ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

"Hei, Kai. Aku serius."

Sehun masih berjalan pelan mengikuti Kai ketika mulutnya mengucapkan kata itu. Tugasnya sudah berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu, tapi tangannya masih dibuat pura-pura sibuk dengan _gadget_nya.

Kai masih terdiam di depannya. Ia terlalu malas untuk membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Aku serius soal membangun keluarga kecil bahagia setelah ini semua selesai. Tentunya dengan kesepuluh kakak kita yang gila."

Sehun terhenti ketika tubuhnya menubruk punggung Kai. Ia tidak menyadari Kai telah berhenti melangkah karena dirinya sendiri terlalu disibukkan dengan pemikirannya.

Akhirnya Sehun lebih memilih membiarkan hal ini sejenak. Ia membiarkan kepalanya bersandar di punggung Kai.

"Aku senang menjadi _magnae_ diantara kalian. Kita harus tetap seperti ini, apapun yang terjadi."

"Ya."

Itu jawaban singkat yang keluar dari Kai, tapi entah kenapa hal itu cukup sukses membuat Sehun mengalirkan air matanya. Sementara Kai menyunggingkan senyuman hangat dalam diamnya. Meski malam semakin menggelap, tapi mereka tahu hati mereka semakin menghangat.

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Crime, Sci-Fi**

_**Inspirated by **_**IAMX – ****_The Great Shipwreck of Life_**

**Story©Terunobozu**

**Story 04 – ****_Shadow _**_**has**_**_finished_**

* * *

**A/N. **Pertama, saya kembali berterima kasih kepada teman-teman yang tidak bosan untuk _review_. Kalian sungguh membuat saya terharu dan bersemangat. Itulah mengapa _review _kalian begitu berharga bagi saya. :)

Kedua, ini balasan _review _untuk yang tidak _log in_. Bagi yang _log in __review_-nya seperti biasa saya balas lewat PM ^^

**Guest** : Terima kasih. Ini lanjutannya~ ^^

**junia angel : **tidak apa. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review, ini lanjutannya~ ^^

Ketiga, mengenai masalah yang menimpa EXO, apapun yang terjadi, semoga ini cepat selesai dan berakhir yang terbaik untuk semua pihak.

Keempat, akun saya sempat di _locked_ (makanya _update _cerita ini agak telat) dan satu ff saya dihapus. Awalnya saya bingung... akhirnya saya menemukan jawabannya. Jadi FF jenis ini sebenarnya tidak diperbolehkan ya? Maafkan keteledoran saya yang baru membaca _guidelines_ (dalam artian benar-benar membaca). Saya kira ini memang tempat untuk menyalurkan FF dengan _cast _seperti ini. Maaf karena jadi curhat. Tapi mungkin karena kejadian ini, saya tidak akan lagi _publish _di sini. Untuk cerita ini, saya akan bertanggung jawab mem_publish_nya sampai selesai, tapi untuk cerita yang lain mungkin hanya dilanjutkan di blog saya. Sekali lagi maafkan saya atas pelanggaran ini, setidaknya sampai cerita ini selesai baru saya akan keluar. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya dan terima kasih atas perhatiannya.

dan kelima, terima kasih untuk semua yang bersedia membaca cerita aneh ini. Maafkan saya karena **A/N** nya jadi panjang begini ^^'

==Terunobozu==


	5. Story 5 Eksekutor

**26 Juni —**_**Eksekutor**_

Seorang pemuda menghampiri pemuda lain yang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia dengan kasar melempar sebuah amplop coklat berukuran sedang yang langsung ditangkap pemuda tinggi itu dengan sigap.

"Kita sudah dapat kirimannya." Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya yang dibalas oleh pemuda lainnya dengan cengiran yang lebih lebar.

"_It's showtime_!" seru sang pemuda tinggi dengan antusias.

"Baiklah, kau urusi di sini, aku yang ke ruang pengendali."

Pemuda itu hampir berbalik ketika pemuda tinggi lainnya memanggilnya.

"Kau melupakan ini, Baekhyun." Pemuda tinggi itu menyerahkan amplop yang tadi dilemparkan oleh pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya —Baekhyun kepadanya. "Jika kau yang ke ruang pengendali, maka amplop ini milikmu."

"Ups, aku lupa Chanyeol." Baekhyun segera mengambil amplop itu. "Baiklah, _Good luck!_"

Dengan lambaian tangan kedua pemuda itu berjalan menjauh di persimpangan. Baekhyun dengan misinya di ruang pengendali sementara Chanyeol —sang pemuda tinggi— dengan misinya di area lain.

Baekhyun membuka amplop coklat itu dan mendapati sebuah _chip_ berbentuk kubus dengan rusuk 1 cm. Kiriman dari _Shadow_ mereka ini akan berguna sebagai alibi dalam pelancaran aksi mereka. Dan demi apapun, Baekhyun sangat menyukai bahwa ia adalah salah satu dari dua belas orang lainnya untuk memperlancar misi mereka. Membangun dunia ini dengan penuh kegilaan.

Perjalanan Baekhyun usai, karena sekarang ia telah sampai di ruang pengendali. Beberapa orang penjaga bertubuh kekar berjaga di sana, dan bagi Baekhyun itu mudah saja untuk menyelesaikan mereka. Nyatanya, kemampuan _Hapkido_nyaberhasil mengalahkan orang-orang di dalam ruang pengendali dalam waktu tak lebih dari 10 menit.

Bala bantuan?

Baekhyun tidak usah khawatir mengenai ini. Sang _Operator_ telah menguasai sistem keamanan di negeri ini. Gedung ini sepenuhnya telah dikuasai oleh mereka. Jadi semua permainan sudah dalam kendali sekarang.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang pengendali yang dipenuhi oleh layar hasil sorotan kamera CCTV di setiap sudut ruangan. Melalui layar itu pula, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol yang menatap salah satu kamera. Baekhyun mengambil _Smartphone _nya dan menuliskan sesuatu untuk pemuda tinggi itu.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun mengambil _chip _kubus dalam amplop coklatnya. Menempelkan semua jemarinya pada _chip _itu. Dengan segera, _chip _tersebut merubah sidik jari Baekhyun menjadi sidik jari yang terekam di _chip _tersebut. Meski hanya sementara, tapi Baekhyun dapat bersenang-senang dengan _chip _itu. Meninggalkan bukti yang semakin banyak.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran virusmu yang bekerja, _Operator_."

Baekhyun memasukkan sebuah _flash disk_ pada salah satu CPU yang ada di sana. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga semuanya menyebar dan seketika ia melihat wajah Chanyeol lewat layar kini berubah menjadi wajah lain. Wajah yang sangat dikenal Baekhyun sebagai wajah dari adik laki-laki sang istri nomor satu negeri ini.

Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Namun kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Segera dicarinya _file _rekaman yang mungkin masih menampilkan wajah Chanyeol dan wajahnya. Dan senyuman itu semakin melebar kala ia mendapati tak ada Chanyeol dan dirinya di sana. Hanya ada adik laki-laki dari istri orang nomor satu negeri ini dan ketiadaan dirinya.

"Sempurna." Senyum Baekhyun semakin melebar.

Lain halnya dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol kini memasuki sebuah ruangan setelah mendapat pesan dari rekannya itu. Sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah gitar yang dibungkus rapi dalam tempatnya. Ia sampirkan tempat gitar itu pada bahunya.

Semua orang tahu, penghibur pada acara jamuan beberapa menteri kali ini adalah penampilan panggung dari Chanyeol yang akan mempersembahkan permainan gitarnya. Aneh, kan? Di dalam acara seperti ini akan sulit untuk sang pemain gitar tampil. Umumnya sang pemain piano yang akan mendapatkan panggung. Tapi berterima kasih lah pada _Kreator _dan _Operator_ yang mengizinkannya memiliki panggung itu kini.

Ah, atau tidak? Nyatanya, apa yang ada di dalam tempat gitar itu bukanlah gitar kesayangannya, seperti apa yang diperkirakan oleh yang lain. Karena yang mereka dapati ketika Chanyeol membuka tempat gitarnya adalah sebuah senapan laras panjang —yang langsung terarah pada mereka.

Tidak ada waktu untuk membiarkan semuanya berteriak kencang. Karena Chanyeol dengan kecepatan yang tidak terduga membantai semua orang yang ada di sana. Seketika ruangan itu pun dibanjiri darah. Bau anyir seperti besi berkarat mulai tercium.

Ruangan yang tadinya riuh itu kini telah sepi. Semua orang tertidur dalam mimpi abadi mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum puas. Ia mengambil _handphone_nya dan mengirimkan pesan pada rekannya yang mungkin masih di ruang pengendali.

_Cepat hubungi left hand, saatnya pertunjukkan terakhir._

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Crime, Sci-Fi**

_**Inspirated by **_**IAMX – ****_The Great Shipwreck of Life_**

**Story©Terunobozu**

**Story 05 – ****_Eksekutor _**_**has **_**_finished _**

* * *

**A/N. 1st. **Terimakasih untuk yang sudah _review_. Bahagia saya karena kalian /peluk satu-satu/ XD.

**2nd.** Ini untuk balasan _review_ yang tidak _log in._

**Tabifangirl: **Maafkan saya, _story _sulay hanya ada di _story _2. Mereka akan muncul lagi di _last story_. Terima kasih sudah baca dan _review _XD

**L: **Terima kasih. Cerita ini akan tetap dilanjutkan di sini sampai selesai. Saya keluar dari FFN kalau cerita ini udah selesai di _publish_ kok. Jadi jangan khawatir. ^^ Tapi kalau ada penghapusan lagi, mungkin akan beda ceritanya. Terima kasih sudah baca dan _review_. XD

**3rd. **Saya tidak tahu dengan _story _yang ini. Terlalu _absurd_. ^^' Jadi, silahkan dikomentari sepuasnya. Karena saya sadar, ada yang tidak benar dalam setiap untaian katanya. _Ugh_, saya nge-_blank_.

==Terunobozu==


	6. Story 6 Left Hand

**26 Juni —**_**Left Hand**_

Seorang pemuda dengan name tag Chen di seragam kerjanya membenahi tempat tidur seorang nenek di gubuk tua milik nenek itu. Ia merapikan semua tempat yang terlihat berantakan. Setelah dirasa semuanya sudah selesai ia kerjakan, Chen berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu gubuk itu. Menatap dengan puas sang nenek yang tengah tertidur lelap.

Chen berniat pulang ketika ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal berdiri di depannya dengan pakaian yang kacau. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh lebam dan rambutnya terlihat begitu berantakan.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kyungsoo, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chen segera menghampiri pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai Kyungsoo tersebut. Memeriksa luka lebamnya dengan seksama.

"Ayo kita pulang, lukamu harus segera diobati."

Chen menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang dengan pasrah mengikuti arah langkahnya. Berjalan menuju rumah mereka yang tidak jauh dari sana. Hanya perlu melewati dua rumah dan menaiki dua undakan, mereka telah sampai di depan sebuah rumah mungil. Rumah mereka.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, mereka berdua memasuki rumah itu. Dan secepat mungkin Chen berjalan ke arah kulkas. Mengambil es batu lalu sebuah handuk kecil di sampingnya. Memasukkan es tersebut dalam kungkungan handuk itu.

Chen kembali menghampiri Kyungsoo. Duduk di samping Kyungsoo yang sekarang tengah terduduk di sofa ruang tengah. Mencoba menyentuh luka itu ketika sebuah suara tawa terdengar oleh indera pendengaran Chen.

Chen tahu siapa itu dan ia sudah terbiasa melihat kejadian ini. "Ya! Kenapa kau baru muncul sekarang? Harusnya kau muncul ketika Kyungsoo di_bully_ tadi, D.O!" Dengan keras Chen menempelkan handuk berisi es dingin itu di pipi D.O —alter ego lain dari seorang Kyungsoo. Menekannya kuat dan membuat D.O menjerit kesakitan.

"Apakah sakit?" Chen menghentikan aksinya ketika dirinya melihat D.O meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maafkan aku, aku terlalu senang hingga tidak bisa muncul ketika mereka mem_bully _Kyungsoo. Dan kukira Kyungsoo juga teramat senang hingga ia tidak membiarkanku mengambil alih tadi." D.O menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada Chen.

Senyum yang sama tapi makna yang berbeda. Itu apa yang ditangkap Chen. Tapi ia tidak peduli, baik D.O maupun Kyungsoo baginya sama saja. Mereka berdua ada dalam satu tubuh dan mereka berdua adalah sahabatnya.

"Memangnya apa yang membuat kalian senang?"

"Mereka sudah menghubungi kita."

"Benarkah?!" teriak Chen tak percaya. Ia berseru riang sekali membuat D.O tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Jadi, apa yang kita tunggu? Ayo kita buat itu sekarang!"

Chen sekarang berlari ke arah pojok rumah mereka. Berjongkok untuk meraba lantai yang ada di sana. Menyikapnya sedikit hingga memunculkan sebuah tombol-tombol seperti bentuk _keyboard_. Menekan beberapa tombol hingga terdengar bunyi kunci terbuka. Mendengar itu Chen segera beralih menatap lantai yang tak jauh darinya yang sedikit menganga. Diangkatnya lantai itu, dan sekarang ia bisa melihat sebuah lorong gelap yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah ruangan. Ruangan tempat hidup dan matinya seorang Chen, Kyungsoo dan D.O.

"Siap lembur?"

D.O sekarang sudah berdiri di sampingnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Berapa yang kita butuhkan?"

"Sekitar seribu."

"Baiklah, ayo kita lembur!"

Mereka berdua langsung melesat memasuki lorong rahasia itu. Sebuah lorong dengan barang-barang dan bahan-bahan kimia-fisika di dalamnya.

"Seberapa besar kekuatannya?" Suara Chen terdengar dibalik ruangan itu.

"Satu buah untuk meledakkan satu kota?" Suara yang lain menyahut dengan agak ragu tapi kemudian sura tawa nyaring mereka terdengar riuh.

"Ayo kita ledakkan seisi bumi!"

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Crime, Sci-Fi**

**_Inspirated by _****IAMX – **_**The Great Shipwreck of Life**_

**Story©Terunobozu**

**Story 06 – _Left Hand _**_**finished **_

* * *

**A/N. Maafkan saya**, saya tidak sempat untuk membaca ulang. Mohon maaf jika ditemukan kesalahan penulisan EYD maupun kesalahan kata. Ingatkan saya, jika teman-teman menemukan _typo _atau kesalahan dan ketidak _sinkronan _kalimat hehe, akan saya perbaiki.

Seperti biasa, **terima kasih untuk yang sudah _review_**. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih. _Review _teman-teman sungguh membuat _mood _saya _up _:)

Seperti biasa pula,** ini balasan _review _untuk yang tidak **_**log in**:_

**asa : **mereka berkumpul berdua belas di _last story_, yang di _update _minggu depan /semoga saja/ hehe... terima kasih sudah baca dan _review_ asa 3

**Minggu depan _last story_**. XD Akhirnya... hehe saya tahu sudah banyak yang merasa bosan, tapi semoga bisa bertahan sampai _last story_. Tentunya, semoga kita juga bisa bertahan sampai bener-bener ada kejelasan mengenai Kris dan EXO.

==Terunobozu==


	7. Last Story Falling Down

**30 Juni —**_**Falling Down**_

Lampu kota sudah menambah ramai jalanan yang padat malam itu. Semua orang seakan tidak kenal lelah dan masih mempunyai urusannya di jam yang sudah beranjak malam ini. Kota ini pun serasa tidak pernah tidur. Selalu hidup. Siang dengan mataharinya dan malam dengan lampu jalannya.

Dua orang pemuda tengah berdiri menatap layar lebar yang terpampang di sebuah gedung tinggi yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka. Sebuah berita ditayangkan di dalamnya. Dan kedua pemuda itu tampak asyik melihatnya.

Masing-masing tangan kedua pemuda itu memegang sebuah americano yang sesekali keduanya minum.

"Tidakkah mereka bosan menayangkan berita mengenai kita?" tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan _hodie_ menutupi kepalanya.

"Mereka tidak akan bosan sebelum menemukan berita yang lebih hangat, Xiumin. Tapi yakinlah, berita yang ditayangkan di atas sana akan segera berganti nanti malam." Pemuda yang lainnya tersenyum kearah pemuda ber_hodie_ itu dengan tatapan licik.

"Luhan! Xiumin! Kenapa kalian masih di sana?"

Seorang pemuda tinggi menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Dia Kris.

Xiumin dan Luhan —kedua pemuda itu serempak melihat ke arah Kris. Kedua dari mereka mengerjap mata polos. Membuat Kris rasanya ingin memukul mereka saat itu.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Luhan balik.

"Kami baru saja mengembalikan adik ipar orang nomor satu di negeri kita." Yang menjawab pertanyaan Luhan bukanlah Kris, melainkan Tao yang sekarang ikut berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Wow, apakah dia sudah dibebaskan?" Xiumin menatap Tao penasaran.

Pemuda bermata panda itu mengangguk namun senyuman licik tergaris dalam bibirnya. "Tapi aku masih mengirimkannya dalam bentuk paket —" Tao mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah mereka semua. "—masih dalam koper." Melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada berbisik.

Xiumin dan Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung bersiul senang.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasusnya?"

Kris memecah siulan Xiumin dan Luhan. Pemuda mantan pemain bola itu —mengingat mereka langsung dipecat ketika melakukan gol bunuh diri— langsung menatap Kris dengan serius.

"Aku sudah mengirimkannya ke PBB. Tinggal menunggu tangan-tangan itu untuk mengatasinya."

"_Copy_-an beberapa berkas dan dokumentasi pengiriman bukti juga sudah ku berikan ke beberapa media massa di hampir semua negara. Dapat dipastikan, PBB tak akan menutupi kasus pemerintahan negara ini lagi jika mereka tidak benar-benar ingin dibubarkan."

Xiumin melanjutkan perkataan Luhan dengan senyum kecut. Agak disesalkan sebenarnya, mereka harus melakukan hal ini demi sebuah sistem yang bersih, yang bahkan entah akan tercapai atau tidak setelah mereka melakukan semua hal gila ini.

Ucapan Xiumin adalah suara terakhir yang mengisi percakapan mereka hingga suara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggema. Mereka pun ternyata baru datang.

Ke enam orang itu saling melempar senyum dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka bersama-sama.

Dalam perjalanannya, dapat Luhan rasakan _handphone _nya bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk dan ia segera membukanya.

_Luhan kau di mana? Kau berjanji mentlaktirku Bubble Tea. Kau ingat?_

—dan Luhan menutup pesan tersebut dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya.

"Luhan, Xiumin,"

Suara Baekhyun menginterupsi perhatian Luhan pada _handphone_nya dan juga Xiumin yang tengah mengobrol hangat dengan Tao.

"Ya?" Xiumin dan Luhan bertanya secara bersamaan.

"Lain kali, tidak bisakah kalian memberikan kode untuk memulai misi tanpa melibatkan bola. Itu sungguh kekanakan..."

Xiumin dan Luhan saling menatap dan terdiam untuk sesaat. Seulas senyum langsung menghiasi bibir mereka kemudian. "Maafkan kami, itu akan sulit..."

Helaan nafas dari Baekhyun dapat didengar Xiumin dan Luhan dengan sangat jelas dan mereka berdua hanya membalasnya dengan tawa renyah. Tentunya, tiga orang lain yang tersisa hanya ikut menghela nafas kasar. Sepertinya mereka harus tetap bertahan dengan kelakuan dua kakak tertua itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keenam orang itu akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka. Sebuah rumah atap milik Sehun dan Kai menjadi tempat mereka berkumpul malam ini. Enam orang lainnya sudah berkumpul ketika mereka sampai di sana.

Kyungsoo yang tengah memasak —mengingat dialah koki yang bertugas menyiapkan makan malam mereka hari ini.

Chen yang tengah menyiapkan peralatan makan.

Suho yang tengah muntah-muntah di kamar mandi —efek menggunakan mobil dengan Lay sebagai supir.

Lay yang tengah mempertahankan wajah polosnya melihat Suho muntah-muntah.

Kai yang tengah menari dengan suara musik yang ia dengarkan melalui _earphone_nya.

Dan Sehun yang tengah cemberut menunggu Luhan dengan _Bubble Tea_nya.

Maka ketika mereka berenam datang, semua langsung berubah. Sambutan itu langsung membahana bahkan dari Sehun yang akhirnya bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya —_Bubble Tea_. Ok, lupakan Suho yang masih muntah-muntah di belakang sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua belas orang dengan dunia gila mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan malam di teras rumah Sehun. Berkumpul saling berbagi kehangatan dengan Suho yang sudah kembali dari muntah-muntahnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nasib kekasihnya Kai?" tanya Sehun yang langsung mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Kai.

Chanyeol yang mendengar itu langsung tertawa. "Maksudmu istri orang nomor satu negeri ini?"

"Begitulah..." jawab Sehun agak malas mengingat itu.

"Ia dan adiknya sedang diusut dalam kasus pembantaian beberapa menteri yang dibantai Chanyeol," jawab Luhan.

"Setidaknya hukumannya akan semakin nyata jika menyangkut petinggi negeri ini. Seperti yang kita tahu, orang-orang seperti mereka tidak akan bisa diseret untuk diadili hanya demi kasus pembunuhan keluarga Sehun dan Kai." Kris melanjutkan penjelasan Luhan.

Semua mata langsung menunduk. Itu adalah salah satu poin kenapa mereka harus melakukan itu terhadap istri dan adik ipar dari orang nomor satu negeri ini.

Semua masih dalam dunianya masing-masing. Dengan sepiring makanan dan segelas _soju_ di tangan mereka —ah, kecuali Lay yang melalui paksaan semuanya akhirnya tetap dengan air putihnya, tanpa gelas _soju_. Hingga sebuah gelagar tawa terdengar dari salah satu diantara mereka. Semuanya tahu dari siapa tawa itu berasal. D.O.

"Ada apa dengan kalia? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya D.O yang merasa terusik mendapatkan tatapan tidak suka dari kesebelas orang yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul dengan tawa terlebih dahulu? Itu membuatku ingin mematahkan lehermu," jawab Baekhyun sambil kembali fokus pada makanannya.

"Aku tertawa bukan tanpa alasan."

D.O mencoba membela diri. Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke seberang sana. Semua mata kesebelas orang itu langsung mengikuti arah telunjuk D.O. Itu adalah gedung parlemen.

"Ah, benar! Pertunjukkannya akan segera di mulai!" sahut Chen dengan wajah sumringah. Ia hampir lupa tadi dan sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya kepada D.O yang telah mengingatkannya, ia langsung merangkul D.O dengan senyuman terindahnya.

"Sudah waktunya, ya?" tanya Lay menatap ke arah sebrang tempatnya duduk. Secara bersamaan, sebelas orang lainnya ikut menatap ke arah yang sama.

Bertepatan setelah itu, suara ledakan keras terdengar. Dari tempat mereka makan, dengan jelas kedua belas orang itu dapat melihat gedung parlemen yang berdiri kokoh itu runtuh secara perlahan. Mengucapkan perpisahan pada sistem lama yang mereka benci.

* * *

**Alternative Universe, Crime, Sci-Fi**

**_Inspirated by _****IAMX – **_**The Great Shipwreck of Life**_

**Story©Terunobozu**

_**Last **_**_Story_**** – ****_Falling Down has Finished_**

**==The End==**

* * *

**A/N.**

**1st.** Ini absurd dan l_ast story_nya tetap pendek, maafkan saya m(_ _)m

**2nd. **Terima kasih sangat, untuk teman-teman yang sudah _review. _ _Review_ kalian begitu berarti. /peluk-satu-satu/

Ini balasan _review _untuk yang tidak _log in_:

**asa_ : _**haha... syukurlah kalau jelas. Otak dari mereka semua adalah diri mereka sendiri. Haha~ bingung? saya sendiri bingung menjelaskannya... maafkan saya. Terima kasih sudah baca dan _review _asa :D

**3rd. **Terima kasih untuk yang _follow _dan _favorite_ cerita ini ^^

**4th. **Terima kasih juga yang sudah membaca tapi belum sempat _review_. Mungkin di kesempatan ini, kita belum sempat bertegur sapa, tapi bagaimana pun saya berharap semoga di lain kesempatan, kita bisa melakukan itu. :)

**5th. **Ini cerita terakhir saya di sini (mungkin). Saya masih semi-aktif menulis di blog, jadi jika nanti secara tidak sengaja kalian menemukan blog berisikan tulisan-tulisan saya di sini atas nama **Terunobozu**, berarti itu tulisan saya. Tapi jika bukan, berarti itu **Plagiat**, dan **mohon** ada yang menghubungi saya jika itu terjadi. Hehe... Ah, dan saya juga buat akun di AFF dan AO3, jika mungkin ada yang merindukan saya /uhuk/ ^_^'

**6th. **Bagi yang membaca cerita _Extraordinary _dan hadir di sini, saya mohon maaf, cerita tersebut tidak akan dilanjutkan di sini. Harap memakluminya...

**7th. **Dan untuk EXO, apapun yang terjadi pada akhirnya (baik masih dalam EXO12 ataupun jadi EXO11 dan Kris), semoga mereka semua bisa tetap kuat. ^^

**8th. **Akhir kata, maafkan saya jika terdapat kata-kata yang salah dan ada yang merasa tersakiti. m(_ _)m Mari kita berdamai di perpisahan ini /lambaikan bendera putih/.

Maaf juga jika cerita _Falling Down _ini tidak seperti yang diharapkan, baik dari _genre_-nya (yang mungkin tidak sesuai dengan isi cerita) maupun dari segi isi cerita. Sejauh inilah isi dari otak saya. Jika itu tidak sesuai pengharapan, mohon memakluminya. ^^a /bow/ Terima kasih atas kritik, saran dan _support_nya selama ini. :D

_The last, _Terunobozu _here_! _See ya~ _^^/ (140610)


End file.
